


Kakigori

by Xoruo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoruo/pseuds/Xoruo
Summary: Souma has nothing to do, so he shares shaved ice with Adonis.
Relationships: Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Kakigori

The summer breeze brushed past his shoulders, and on days like these does Kanzaki Souma not know what to do.

His unit training with Akatsuki had been scheduled to another week, and entering a club room when the leader isn't present doesn't leave much to work on during the day. So without much of any current activities to focus on, naturally his next choice would be to practice his skills on the sword. Or, at least when there was a proper location hone his swordsmanship at all.

The day had been merciless to the young samurai. He promptly leaned back into the bench behind him, hard and sturdy as he reminisced what he had done at all. His rather determined mood had overshadowed his train of thoughts, until then remembering his early-morning jogs with a dear person of his.

"Kanzaki." A tall figure stood in front. "Are you okay?"

Souma snapped awake. He was deep into his own thoughts before he even realized it, and left a rather disconcerted expression on his face while he sat in the open eye.

"A-Adonisu-dono!" He flipped his head to the one before him. "Yes, I am fine... Thank you for asking."

"Hmm, I'm relieved then. You looked very concentrated, I almost became worried."

Souma lifted himself off the bench, on both of his feet and facing towards the bay. "It's nothing to worry about," he changed the subject turned to the man now beside him, "though here is a pretty tropical area. It's very popular with visitors this time of the year. I wouldn't have expected to see you here of all places, Adonisu-dono."

Adonis took a step and began to stroll through the district as Souma followed. "Hakaze-senpai announced he was coming to view the shops around here. Sakuma-senpai had us all come along with Oogami as a unit, however I seem to have lost track of them along the way. I hope you don't mind that I come along with you."

"Of course not, Adonisu-dono."

His purple hair slightly swept to the side was blown by the wind, almost in sync with the silky strands of hair that flowed from Souma's front. It'd be easy to lose hold of those in a unit as crowded the public was in the summer, filled with the heavy wind it only caused more difficulty to keep them in one piece. Adonis would have no trouble finding his way to his members at ease, but approaching a familiar long-haired friend seemed more appealing.

It was unfortunate that the particular day Souma crossed paths with Adonis would be more than just a breezy one. And as they kept strolling around to take in the view of their surroundings Souma's eyes would position themselves towards the other. There wasn't a reason he'd have known at the time to explain his thoughts, but something about Adonis was deeply alluring to him. It'd be natural to feel deeply about a friend, but it was something about how the wind managed to feature his sharp jawline and pristine facial features in a way he had not put much consideration into before.

The weather tried to make a mess of his hair, but in that attempt he only stood out more in such casual clothing that Adonis wore as he walked past nearby buildings. The free mess of hair strands that would only seem to make him more charming that he's content appearing this way around Souma exclusively. He brushed off his thoughts as it's just normal when you have such a friend you find attractive like with any other.

A friend you find attractive? He thought. It's true that Adonis was handsome, any person would be susceptible to think that way. It wouldn't be any different for Souma to have thought that as well, given how much time they spend together. It was strange, the purple-haired male had no problem with that in itself, but it left him with a confused feeling. Not having many friends before Adonis, surely this must be a normal occurrence between two people.

"Heeeeyyy, Adonis-kun! Souma-kyun!~" Showcased was a moderately-sized food court with multiple parasol bistros spread apart evenly. And to his dismay, there the Marine Life Club's disgrace stood.

"Hakaze...-dono. What is it you want?" If it were not for Adonis he wouldn't have held his tongue.

Kaoru pouted. "Don't be that way, Souma-kyun...~ I want to show you these kakigori stands over there, see?~" And kakigori stands there were. It seemed a bit familiar, or that is had changed from the last time Souma had last seen one of them. It has been a while since he's been to a treat stand, especially during a festival as a visitor rather than a performer.

"Hakaze-senpai, you were separated from the group to get kakigori?" Adonis asked him peculiarly.

Kaoru flicked his hair back. "Ahh, well that isn't too important! I just happened to pass one of these stands and couldn't resist, you know?~ Surely you won't pass up on them." He hummed as Souma appeared more disgruntled by the second. And so he left—he and his shaved ice—as quickly as he appeared.

It would be expected for a food court to be so packed when tourists are around most during this year. The area however kept relatively modest, which made for the three to detect one another in the first place. Perhaps because it was still early in the season that many people have not come to visit this peculiar area, which made it convenient enough for the two to get by.

Though breezy, it was still summer. Souma leaned his back against the pole, feeling the coolness down his back retreating into the shade it held. Settling down for a cold treat would be no issue, and to spend time getting a treat with Adonis seemed to overjoy Souma at the thought. Turning his way facing Adonis with a small smile, he soon picked up on how reserved Adonis came off.

"Adonisu-dono, is something the matter?" He tilted his head, side strands of hair drooped down alongside. "Was it Hakaze-dono? Or have I done something to upset you..?"

Adonis, had stayed silent for a while as Souma and Kaoru previously bantered. He always exhibited his calmness in nearly every situation he would be in, and that was how he came off to many people. Asking for help without hesitation from Souma in an everyday life has him feeling closer to him and more attached to the samurai. Adonis showed easy to approach, but not the best when it comes to opening up to those he may not know well. With how often they spent their time together, the person who he is dearest and closest to is able to tell when he's not feeling his best.

Souma tensed up and his shoulders became stiff, only having concern for the person in front of him. He had always appreciated Adonis as his friend, and felt they were able to understand each other on another level. To see him on-edge such outside of his normal behavior was very troubling for the young man. Usually he would have no problem when it came to cheering up his friend, why was this time so different?

Adonis attempted to avert his eyes elsewhere but came back to center. "I apologize, Kanzaki... I don't mean to burden you today. I know how much you want kakigori, but it appears I don't have the yen to pay for it..."

Souma immediately eased up. "Oh, if that was what worried you then you could have told me, Adonisu-dono." He took a few steps closer towards Adonis. "We can just share together."

The shorter-haired male loosened and a light smile appeared on his cheek. The two stood in the shortened queue leading to the shaved ice stand. By the time their turn came up, Souma hadn't yet thought of what flavor they were going to get. Turned to look at Adonis, he briefly paused to stare at his silky head of hair. Still as messy as he remembered from earlier today. If only he were able to touch and feel the softness of that purple, he thought.

He popped back to reality once again, hoping that he hadn't taken the line too long or wasted Adonis' time. He took another quick glance and shifts his focus back to the shop owner. "One purple, large, and two spoons please."

Pulling his chair open first to take a seat was Adonis, while Souma came soon after he dropped off the shaved ice to a swift "click clack" against the table. He with one spoon in his right shuffled a bit before handing the other to the person seated before him. Their fingertips brushed as the metal was exchanged, a small interaction that seemed to linger.

"Kanzaki, you've been staring for a while. Do you not want the first bite?" Adonis tilted his head upward.

"I was wondering if you'd like to try it first, Adonisu-dono."

"Ah... it came from your pockets, so I would rather you take it instead."

Souma pulled the rim of the chair and took a seat. "I got it for the both of us. When I make something for you, it is no different from trying a bento." Sheepishly closing both of his eyes and with a small smile, he added, "I want you to enjoy it as well."

Adonis swayed back a bit in awe and blush climbed to his cheeks. His eyes narrowed as he returned the smile. With a gleeful appearance and reasoning such as before, he agreed. "You're right." And as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he took a scoop. The ice surrounding the spoon shaved off while taking the dig. It had Souma stare anticipating his reaction to the shaved ice and what he'd think of the choice.

Surely freezing at first, the ice soon melted onto his tongue shifting inside of his mouth. The syrupy texture from the scoop began to become creamy from the sweetener used in the shaved ice, which was not too strong but just pleasant enough to satisfy his tastes. That mixed with the grape flavoring soon became a flavor he would come to find appealing in many other sustenance.

Patiently, Souma watched as he took his first time indulging in the shaved ice. The way how all that Adonis moved appear to have been done in his own graceful manner, examining how he views and reacts towards the first bite from his spoon. His eyes lowered, scanning Adonis' unbuttoned green collared shirt in the heat while ignoring the glass bowl in-between them. The few seconds felt as if they were longer than intended to be, and Adonis' face lightened up as Souma mirrored his expression. The carefree attitude given when around with Souma brought him much comfort.

"It's really good, Kanzaki. You seem to have a well taste in these kinds of things." 

Souma's ears perked up and he leaned forward to share a bite as well. It's not overly sweetened, but enough so for him to feel chipper. "Thank you," he said as the taste seeped its way onto Souma's tongue and he went forward to have another.

In his first few seconds of savoring the grape-absorbed ice, the shadow of the umbrella in the table fell short of the two's figure as the sun penetrated Souma's eyes. He made an effort to avoid the rays as he turned his head and positioned himself on his chair, only to no avail. Souma attempted to pay no mind to the rays and centered himself back to the person across from him.

"I'm glad you think so too. Often times I'm unable to get kakigori due to my work as an 'aidoru.' It has been a while since my last time, but I do think the taste is quite nice, Adonisu-d..." Souma suddenly stopped.

Adonis got closer to him as his figure blocked out the sun. "Sorry if I interrupted you, Kanzaki. I noticed you were having a difficult time from the sun's rays, so I thought I would make it easier on you." His face had gotten closer to Souma with a handful of inches in-between to spare. "Ah, but if it distracts you too much, I can go back like earlier..."

The weather looked to be in Souma's favor today. Adonis became most of his view, the sunlight hitting his back and seeping through from the edges of his form displayed him as if he were glowing. The wind didn't give the opportunity to intake the view in motion, while it felt as though Souma could take the time of day to gaze at Adonis for as long as he could in the shade. His eyes scoped through his smooth jawline to his cotton-like hair and soothing expression, he made his way to how the amber hues of Adonis almost glistened in his presence.

Though it's hottest around this time of day, Souma's face flushed redder than usual. He forgot the sugary taste already.

Souma blinked. "T-there's no need to, Adonisu-dono... I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"I am glad then, Kanzaki. As your friend, it wouldn't sit very well with me if I had let you in discomfort like that." Adonis told him, but somehow it felt off referring to him as only a friend. Adonis would be no different than the one he blocked the sun for, gazing into what was the closest person to him for who knows how long until one of them broke the silence. His eyes lit up for Souma in the light shade. Perhaps this is what normal friends do. 

In the middle of their conversation, another, smaller bowl of shaved ice was dropped off on their table. 

"...oh, I had forgotten about this bowl." Souma shot a small glance. During their time at the kakigori stand there had been offers for other food items or toppings. Normally it'd be expected these types of stands to only have one food typing as the name implied, so when the shorter male asked if Adonis had any interests he had no answer to respond with. "I wanted to try something I did not usually eat from the norm, so I had thought this kakigori would have been suitable..."

"It looks different than the kakigori we're currently having, does it not?"

"Other than special events, sweets are something I am not able to have quite often. I'm not very familiar with it as I should be, but I want to try many other things with you."

The syrup a simple red with a stronger amount of sweetener, the ice soaked in coloring with strawberries to top. The brisk mist came out from the dessert as water droplets formed outside the glass. Taking the spoon in his hand he poked around at the smaller bowl of dribbling syrup. Adonis curiously eyed the cutlery as Souma dug through to take a piece. Promptly dropping the part into his mouth, he took on a concentrated expression in evaluating the taste.

A sleek texture quickly dissolved inside of his mouth. He held the metal object in such poise as would be expected from a modern samurai, Adonis watching the drapes of hair swing alongside his head as he ate. Had he not look at all would he not notice, but for being very well-kempt with his hair the samurai too would become a victim of the wind. Remaining his diligence in even an act as simple as taking a bite from a spoon is a normality for Souma, and yet so the male across held such strong devotion for him.

Despite the fairly plain outer appearance, sweetness was the dominating factor that came from the treat. From the uneven and polished texture gave to a melting smoothness that could be felt against the roof of his mouth, and a sugary sensation that had contained most of the bite. Souma's face was only expressed to be rather disoriented, and the strong pinch of strawberry on his tongue may have overloaded the tastes of the young man.

Souma pointed his spoon downward and continued to poke at the ice, now partly eaten. "The tip of kakigori seems to be the sweetest part, don't you think? I think it's a very pleasant taste, though it might be too much for me to handle."

"Each one is different, but if it's too much it's not something for everyone's taste."

"That is true. I wonder how it would change if I had made like something at my own home."

Souma made his way to the tip and filled his spoon with shaved ice alongside cream and strawberries, and as if instinctively feeding him from a bento made for him he aimed it toward's Adonis' mouth. In return, Adonis replied to the gesture and ate from his spoon with the same instinct as trying one of Souma's meals without any hesitation. It should have been something that was a normal exchange, and yet they sat through a perplexing silence.

Having reacted to one another without conscious thought, both of their minds became as though they were blank slates.

Something that was what friends did on a daily basis shouldn't be any stark difference, yet they were both bewildered.

Feeling as if neither were even blinking, they stared at one another without much focus put into it as their brain ran different directions.

And after finally having processed the situation, the gears started running and both burned into different shades of red.

Souma's eyes turned to swirls, dizzying himself from the directions his thoughts ran while in his space. The tips of his ears changing tone with his cheeks flushed through his lines of hair and might have made red more visible than purple. Deep shades of color spilled across onto Adonis' face, and at that point whatever was on that spoon was no longer important.

That who owned the spoon dropped it instantaneously. His brain became as fried as the heat his body temperature radiated, his mouth remaining closed and unable to say what many thoughts he had. He attempted to mutter out words only what he was capable of as he scrambled for the cutlery.

"I-I... apologize, A-Adonisu-dono... it appears I didn't have as much of a sweet tooth as I thought I had..." The heat of his face practically steamed off of Souma.

Adonis attempted to pop out of the daze still in shock. "Ah, no-no need to Kanzaki... it was very sweet, actually..." Adonis had no other thought process.

"Ah, I truly am deeply sorry... I know how healthily you eat in order to maintain your body, but I've given you something so harmful on my own accord..."

"Please don't put strain onto yourself over it." He reached over to Souma's hands, feeling the gentle fingertips against his own and took the spoon from his palm. "Over time my sisters get gifts often when it comes to sugary items, so I do get used to them at home."

Souma dropped his eyes down, coming a bit dejected. "Did you... dislike it?"

Adonis fiddled with the spoon. "Not at all. It's okay to enjoy sweets every once in a while. It's difficult to dislike them when you're around sweet people all the time as well." He scooped the strawberry shaved ice into his mouth. "Like you, Kanzaki."

The second wave of realization kicked in, but this time they were able to react to it. The formerly regressing blush on their faces made a reappearance. A momentary brief silence, Souma climbed his hand up from Adonis' arm to retrieve his spoon and wrapped his hand inside of his instead. He was returned a tight yet loose, comforting grip. The atmosphere and what they felt confused them, but it was welcoming.

The spoon dropped to the floor.

"I'm glad I got to spend time with you today, Adonisu-dono."

Adonis looked at him softly and lightly blushed. "I'm glad I got to spend time with you too, Kanzaki."

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i made an ao3 account for the sole purpose of writing adosou. its my first time writing here,, i love them to bits i draw them a lot already and just they are on my mind
> 
> i haven't written that well in a while but i just love them so much, so..... please accept this humble adosou... <333  
> ( based off of that one chart on twt that shows their favorite shaved ice flavors!!! they really like purple :) )


End file.
